people3
by piedoodleszidrc
Summary: i love these people with all my heart


Melissa: my baby, my sex muffin, my love. she is everything to me. everything about her drives me crazy. she's adorable in everyway. I love her laugh, her smile, her voice, her cute face, I love everything about her basically. She has the cutest sneezes. And she can make these adorable voices. that just makes me want to poke or kiss her cheek. there isn't a flaw about her. She's really short, and I'm really tall in comparison so its just great. I love her adorable shortness SO much. She makes the cutest voices and facial expressions. But her eyes drive me crazy. when she stares at me with those beautiful eyes. I don't even know. I just love them so fucking much. Her hair is always soft. I love how when I run my hand through her hair I always feel her gauges. Whenever I'm with her I'm at my happiest and nothing can stop it. I use her itunes3. I text her nonstop, pretty much from when I wake up till I fall asleep. I've texted her until five in the morning until we both passed out. I've talked to her until. I don't remember but it was late and I wasn't making sense because I was so tired. We've fallen asleep together. Whenever I can I ask her to fall asleep with me when I can barely text anymore. She's adorable when she's tired. I'm addicted to her kisses and hugs. I don't think my day officially begins until I say "heeey babbbyyy3333" in the morning and we start texting until we fall asleep. Story time: At some point right after we started going out I got grounded. And I had my phone taken away and no way to communicate with her. However every morning before school or whenever I could we would send face book messages to each other. always paragraphs. I had this idea one day and couldn't go on each day not talking to her. Now I'm obviously off, and I try so hard not to get grounded so I can keep seeing her every weekend like we have been. I never stop thinking about the last time we saw each other until we see each other again. she means so much to me and I hold her heart and I won't let it go, I treasure it more than anything. and she knows that she holds mine. I've never been able to write a good acoustic song. no creativity I guess. but I made her a song for our three months. and after a few times of starting over and making something new each time I was finally able to make a good song for her. and although I couldn't play that song for her on the day of our three months I was finally able to when I saw her again. and she loved it so much. and it made me so happy. We wanted to find songs that reminded ourselves of each other and I remember exactly when I found the one song that perfectly described my feelings for her and when I showed her that song. It was "can't stand it" by nevershoutnever! and that was the first day I told her I love her. I love you so much babe3333 she's all I want and need in life. And everytime I talk to her, or see her something new happens. it'll just make wanto keep adding more and more and more to this. but I won't, because then there'd be a 13 pages worth of words.

Emily Ciuffetelli: I met her in the beginning of 9th grade. And now she's one of my best friends. In the beginning of the year I was SO quiet. I barely talked, and only talked when someone addressed me. at that rate my school year was going to suck with no one to really talk to. but she decided (she told me this) that she wanted to see who she could make friends with that year and she started talking to me. at first I was really quiet and shy but she got me to loosen up because she kept talking to me. I can easily be my dumb goofy self around her. I owe a lot to her. I love our friendship and we have had a lot of amazing random fun times. pretty much everyday. love ya like a sister Emileh.

Forrest Hines: back the fuck up xDDD aight so I met him in the beginning of the year. when i barelly talked at all. and he came up to me and went "so you like bring me the horizon" and im like "yeah" hahaaha. so from then we were like blblbalablabala slipknot blabalba concerts bllblalblla. and so turns out he got me to go to the grange for my first time in the beginning of the year. and I loved it but I hadn't loosened up yet. so I told him "forrest if I don't loosen up in a week you can just kick me in the balls" freebie. but I loosened up and now were like good pals and what not. he's kind of a baddasss at guitar. and now were in a band together so its pretty fuckn sweet. this beh shit.

Jaydon Coker: que the dramatic music. Bum ba booo bum badaaa. meh ew i call him jay. I met him in sixth grade. Ew back when I looked like a nerd. haha. it was back in the day and I know for a fact we both didn't expect to become such close friends. This other kid always joked around and told him to shut up. and when he was gone I felt like saying "jaydon...you can speak today" and we continued talking at some point. and some of it is a blur. but that year was amazing because we became like best fucking friends. I remember math class where I couldn't stop laughing cuz he kept thinking he'd get these math problems right but he got em wrong all the time idk why it was hilarious i like died. We stopped talking over that summer because somebody forgot my number. anyway. but yeah we talked on the phone pretty much everyday, this continued in seventh grade where we became even better friends. eight grade there was a shit load of drama but we still stuck togetha. like whoa. haha lots of drama me thinks. and now we're in ninth grade and were close as can be. he's like ma fuckin best mate/homie/whateva he's always there for me. I always support whatever he does and cheer him on (his videos, or whatever) and he's pretty much the same he's always honest. Now we don't talk on the phone as much but we still talk as much as possible about what goes on, recently he's helped me out alot. and I'm extrememllleh thankful. love yuh loik a brotha man.

Laura Nagle: Oh mah gOd. haha ok so I met this amazing person in the beginning of ninth grade. I didn't expect for her to become one of my best friends but she is. She was so shy in the beginning of the year and so was I so without Danny wanting her to say something to me we probably wouldn't have become friends for awhile and thaatt would've sucked. but yeah as the year went on she became mah close buddeh. She's really good at drawing and we're visual buddies, cheerio buddies, and best buddies all around. (i kind of forgot what other buddies we are but the list goes on) you get it blablabla she's ma pal. she's one of the people that make school bareable. she's just amazing. haha.

marcus: aka: /nesquik/TONY. aight. so I met him in the beginning of my first year in high school. he was actually the first person I started talking to. that was in English class. he was pretty quiet, and when he got up I told him I thought he'd be a lot taller. and he said everyone says that. we started talking about favorite bands and what instrument we play and shit, and i found out he's pretty much a kickass drummer. as the year went on I ended up sitting behind him in English. turns out this is our only class together but were pretty much at lunch together everyday. most of the time I see the guy at the lockers or in the halls. he's pretty fuckn goofy and it's kind of amazing. we gave ourselves Baddassss ghetto Italian nicknames. considering his middle name is Anthony and mine is Vincent. and so in the halls we go "HEY TONY!" and "HEY VINNIE!" yup. that's how it goes. were kind of idiots around each other. oh and he loves canned drinks and domo. He's also the best system buddeh EVER. Soooo uhmmm? YUSh.

claudia: I met her in sixth grade. at a lunch table because my one friend Michael saved me a seat, and so I sat next to him and she sat across from me. at first.. her and her friend kicked the living shit out of me and my friends legs and it kinda hurt alootttt. but then we started talkn bout dragon ball z and video games and we started to become friends. soon after her meeting my other friend jay, we all started talking. this was a whole confusing processes, it wasn't until late sixth grade or seventh grade when it was official she was one of my best friends. but from then on there, she's been one of my best friends, and I'm in ninth grade now. so it's pretty fuckn awesome.


End file.
